musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect Illusion
"Perfect Illusion" is a song recorded by American singer Lady Gaga. It was made available for digital consumption on September 9, 2016 through Interscope Records as the lead single from her fifth studio album, Joanne (2016). The recording was written and produced by Gaga, Kevin Parker, Mark Ronson and BloodPop. A disco-rock song, "Perfect Illusion" lyrically delves on the singer's "highest of highs and lowest of lows" in a relationship, and ultimately portrays a commentary on social media. Music critics met "Perfect Illusion" with mixed to positive reviews, with multiple of them noting similarities to the work of American musician Bruce Springsteen. In order to promote the release of the track, an accompanying music video directed by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin premiered during the second season of TV series Scream Queens on Fox. Commercially, the recording peaked within the top five and 20 in over five territories, respectively, including number 15 on United States' Billboard Hot 100. Background and development , Kevin Parker]]Following the release of her third studio album, ARTPOP (2013), Gaga changed management and joined Artist Nation—an artist management division of Live Nation Entertainment—along with her manager Bobby Campbell. She also underwent an image overhaul, showcasing more stress on her vocal prowess and subdued image in the media. Among other musical endeavors, Gaga released a collaborative jazz record with American singer Tony Bennett titled Cheek to Cheek in 2014, which won the Grammy Award for Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album. In January 2016, Gaga confirmed that she would be releasing her fifth studio album later that year, with her working on the logistics and aspects—including the looks she would portray for the record. Throughout the majority of 2015 and 2016, Gaga teased the creative and recording processes of the album on her social media accounts. It was also reported that she was seen collaborating with longtime producer RedOne, Giorgio Moroder, Mark Ronson, and Nile Rodgers, among others. Ronson confirmed their collaboration and added that the music recorded with Gaga was "some of his favorite music has really ever worked on. It's incredible – loves it. He can't wait until you can hear it because the music speaks for itself – it's some of his favorite musicians of all time are working on it." The producer additionally hinted the involvement of psychedelic rock band Tame Impala frontman, Kevin Parker, which BBC Music later confirmed to be true. In an interview with fashion website Buro247.com, Ronson claimed: It's been one of my favourite records to work on and some of the people who have come in to play on it are my favourite musicians, writers and some of her favourites. I think it's just really good music and probably a record for people who might not have realised that her music had something for them — at least based on the small amount of people who've heard it so far. It's definitely pretty deep musically for sure. Charts de:Perfect Illusion fr:Perfect Illusion Category:Lady GaGa songs Category:2016 songs Category:2016 singles Category:Number one hit (Finland) Category:Number one hit (France) Category:Number one hit (Spain)